Conventionally, digital commodity such as application software have been sold and bought as contents by means of online shopping through an electronic market. This online shopping is based on a system in which a purchaser selects a desired contents from various types of contents displayed on a screen of a personal computer and sends a request to purchase the contents to a center, namely to a seller.
However, the online shopping system functions only for the purpose of a transaction of contents in which contents desired by a purchaser is purchased by the purchaser itself, namely based on 1 to 1, and for this reason, additional service such as presentation of a gift to any user other than the purchaser has not been realized yet. For realization of this service, an operational sequence for gift-presentation itself needs to be realized on an online system, so that it is expected to enhance the security thereof.